disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
A Christmas Fantasy Parade
The "A Christmas Fantasy Parade" is an annual parade presented at Disneyland Park in the Disneyland Resort in Anaheim, CA. The parade is a holiday parade that runs (usually) from the weekend before Thanksgiving until the Sunday after New Years. It debuted in during the 1994 Holiday Season, replacing the "Very Merry Christmas Parade." Earlier versions of the parade included Scrooge McDuck, Roger Rabbit, Max Goof, characters from Lilo & Stitch, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Mulan, Aladdin, and the elves were played by actual children instead of Cast Members, which likely changed due to child labor laws, until 2018 by Disney 95th Anniversary thats characters return with news characters. The Parade Units Currently, the parade has seven units, each consisting of at least one float. The following are descriptions of the seven units: *'Opening Unit': **Dancing Ballerina, Duffy the Disney Bear and ShellieMay the Disney Bear **Toy soldiers from Babes in Toyland *'Santa's Mail Room Unit': **Toodles, Quoodles, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack and Zipper **Mrs. Claus, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Chip and Dale. **Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Ortensia and Julius the Cat (Pluto until 2013; Duffy the Disney Bear in 2014, Donald Duck until 2017) **Millie Mouse, Melody Mouse, Morty Fieldmouse, Ferdie Fieldmouse and Oswald and Ortensia Childrens **4 Female Mailroom Elves and 2 Male Mailroom Elves *'Welcome to A Winter Wonderland Unit': **Rabbit, Kanga, Roo, Tigger, Pigglet, Winnie the Pooh and Eeyore **8 snowpeople scurry along **6 skaters skate down the parade route on roller skates. **Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, José Carioca, Panchito Pistoles, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby Vanderquack, April, May, June, Scrogge McDuck, Ludwig Von Drake, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard and Launchpad McQuack **Elsa the Snow Queen, Anna Olaf, Kristoff and Sven **Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Simba, Timon and Pumba *'A Recipe for Gingerbread Treats Unit': **Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Clara Cluck, Max Goof, Roxanne, Pete, PJ, Peg Pete, Pistol Pete, Robert "Bobby" Zimmeruski, Stacey and 6 Gingerbread Cookies. **6 Candy Bakers, Goofy, Sylvia Marpole and Pluto (Max Goof until 2013) *'Candlelight Christmas Ball Unit': **Drizella Tremaine and Anastasia Tremaine. **4 Ball Dancers, Snow White and The Prince. **Tiana, Prince Naveen, Cinderella, Prince Charming, Aurora, Prince Phillip, Belle and Beast **Ariel and Prince Eric. **Sora, Kairi and Riku *'Santa's Toyland Unit': **Jessie and a Green Army Man **Woody **Green Army Mans. **6 Toy Factory Elves. **Flik, Princess Atta, Sulley, Mike, Marlin, Nemo, Dory, Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Dash, Violet, Lighthing McQuinn, Mate, Remy, Wall-E, Rusell, Merida, Riley, Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust, Fear, Arlo, Spot and Miguel **Jimly Cricket and Pinochio **Buzz Lightyear, Mira Nova, X-R and Buster. **Until 2010 and his return in 2018, Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, Flounder and Sebastian. *'Santa's Finale Unit': **Olie Polie, Zowie Polie, Spot, Billy Bevel, Polly Pi, Screwy, Stanley Griff, Dennis, Harry, Elsie, Leo, June, Quincy, Annie, Jake, Dotie, Sofia, Chiro, Jinmay, Pucca, Yin, Yang, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Wander, Sylvia, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Wade, Jake Long, Luong Lao Shi, Fu Dog, Trixie Carter, Arthur Spudinski, Haley Long, Rose, T.J. Detweiler, Vince LaSalle, Ashley Spinelli, Mikey Blumberg, Gretchen Grundler, Gus Griswald, Gruffi Gummi, Zummi Gummi, Grammi Gummi, Tummi Gummi, Sunni Gummi, Cubbi Gummi, Augustus Gummi, Cavin, Calla, Bonkers and Marsupilami **8 Finale Dancers **Santa Claus **Two Finale Elves See also *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmastime Parade *Disney Christmas Stories *La Parade de Noël Disney *Santa Mickey's Toy-riffic Street Party Category:Christmas Category:Parades